Playing with Fire
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Sometimes playing with fire doesn't always mean a reddened blaze. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

"Don't play with fire."

That's the first piece of advice anybody gets in their life.

At first we tell that to children so they don't burn themselves,

Or anything else.

Then we tell it to kids who are a little older to keep them out of sticky situations.

Merri-Lee then proceeded to tell me that so I wouldn't smoke.

I never said she was very smart...

But despite the fact that this simple sentence is drummed into everybody's phyche from the time they can walk,

I somehow found a way to ignore it blatantly.

That's because I was not conciously sticking my hand into a raging blaze,

Physically or emotionally.

If you will, I was more in a state of being fixated with the scented candle in front of me.

I knew not to touch,

But I couldn't help but stare,

And be extremely curious.

Unfourtunately the scented candle I was idolizing, wasn't filling the house with vanilla,

But with Polo Black.

It was the infamous Josh Hotz.

Oh he was absolutely perfect.

From a distance or to an unskilled eye he was preppy and innocent.

Ralph Lauren doesn't capitalize on leather jackets and navel piercings.

But lurking behind that powder blue polo was the heart of a rebel.

A modern day James Dean in sorts.

Oh he was gorgeous enough to be James Dean,

Same sexy glint in his eye,

Same intoxicating smile,

And a taste for innocent blondes.

When he and Claire split up it seemed everything changed.

See, I didn't hang around with people like Claire,

Or the "Pretty Committee",

A group of gorgeous snobs,

Or more accurately Claire's pity friends.

I'd always been more of a guy's girl,

Most of my days were spent with Cam and Derrick.

That's the only way I ever bothered with anyone from the Pretty Commitee,

My dear friends were obviously attracted to these girls.

Claire had even dated Cam once.

But after she and Josh broke up,

Josh somehow weasled his way into our group.

Apparently Derrick knew him from a soccor camp of sorts,

I was hoping from their childhood somewhere.

While everybody still had an obsession with David Beckham,

I remained set in my thoughts that sixteen year olds shouldn't be running around in silk shorts after a ball.

But of course that was just my way of thinking.

I would be a terrible liar if I said I hadn't been attracted to Josh.

Like I said before he was immaculately beautiful,

But as I also mentioned I thought he just went for dumb blondes.

I figured Olivia Ryan would be his next conquest.

But one night when we all hanging out in Cam's basement,

A regular weekend ritual for us,

The Polo kissed me.

At first I was extremely taken aback,

I figured he was just on the rebound and trying to prove to himself he could still score,

But too bad for me it didn't stop after one mono-licious liplock.

About two days later he called me.

On the Phone.

First of all, I didn't know he even owned a phone,

And second of all how the hell did he get my number?

I asked him too.

He claimed a school list did me in,

But I suspect Derrick may have been the culprit.

Well during that extremely awkward phone call, he asked me out.

On a date.

At first I thought it was a joke,

Cam put him up to it,

So I said no.

Well, of course the madness still didn't end.

The next day at school wedged in my locker was a note.

"Why won't you go out with me? Fill in all boxes that apply."

I can't say I wasn't charmed,

The note included stupid things like bad breath, hair too sexy, too Polo-licious,

And a lot of other stuff.

So I drew a new box saying "not a rebound girl",

And happily threw it in his locker.

Instead of repelling him, I just piqued his interest further,

And the next day I received another note.

"I don't see a basketball hoop."

This one I ignored completely,

Until he confronted me face to face.

"Come on, just one date." he coaxed,

And grinned,

And winked.

So like an idiot I said sure.

He kissed me again and scurried off quick as a bunny.

So That Saturday I slid on some stiff jeans and an ACDC T-shirt.

I wasn't expecting anything outstanding.

He rang my bell and looked just as clean-cut as ever,

Crisp polo, ironed khakis,

And I think he even got a haircut.

He grinned at me and almost popped my arm out of its socket as he lead me to his car,

A silver Mercedes no less.

So we drove to the cinema and I'm expecting him to buy tickets for some stupid Vietman war farce or something,

And to my surprise he bought for some movie about a puppy,

Who I must admit looked cute popping out of a Christmas present.

He almost popped my arm out again pulling me to the concession stand.

He grinned and asked what I'd like.

I don't know popcorn?

So he bought this jumbo bucket of popcorn, a box of Sno-caps, a box of Milk Duds, a bag of gummy worms, nachoes, and two triple Cokes.

Banquet or what?

So we were watching the picture, and I have to admit the whole experience was absolutely nauseating.

I don't know whether it was the fluffy puppy movie itself,

The mountain of junk food,

The mysterious tan arm that found it's way across my seat,

Or my date who got all misty-eyed at the end.

I swear I was about to just die on the spot.

So as we were walking back to the car,

Josh sniffling the whole way,

I figured I would just go home and strangle Cam and Derrick for bringing this upon me,

But Josh just turned to me and asked if I wanted to stop by Derrington's cart for a cone.

Well I figured I'd already spoiled my diet a million fold that night,

And I did really want to punch Derrick, so I agreed.

So the emotional Polo clasps my hand as we strolled into the park.

I had to admit he had nice hands, and just as I was about to maybe half fall for this Splenda moment, Derrick in his all white getup just HAD to make a comment.

I made side eyes at him as Josh purchased two vanilla cones.

We sat down on a bench and licked our ice cream when the Splenda did me in again.

Despite all of the corn syrup of the night, it was kind of nice.

He was being chivalrous enough,

And to my downfall he looked really cute when his face was smeared in ice cream.

So I was overtaken by my emotions and planted one on Josh,

And from that moment I was trapped.

Word got around very quickly that Josh Hotz was dating Dylan Marvil,

And I got the Official Death Glare from the PC,

So I knew I was in for the long haul.

Now I would see Josh as a friend with Cam and Derrick,

Then as a boyfriend when we were (relatively) alone.

I stopped resisting and he found a way to meddle into my life completely.

We went on a few more sugary dates, but soon the honey-glaze began to fade.

It all started when Cam swiped a bottle of wine from Harris when the four of us were together.

Between the group each of us ended up with approximately a glass,

Not much,

But we were all virgin drinkers so it hit pretty hard,

And I don't know I guess it suited Josh's fancy just fine.

Our puppy movie dates morphed into us sneaking out and swiping alcohol,

And I can't say I didn't enjoy it,

The rush and buzz.

We usually got wine, but sometimes it'd be vodka, sometimes gin,

It didn't matter.

I guess both of us were wound up too tight to be the "perfect" child,

Him with his Polos, me being the daughter of a "celebrity".

It got to a point where we didn't do much else.

Usually we were pretty responsible...ish...he never let me drive,

I spent several nights asleep in his arms.

We never did anything, both of us too drunk to function, but it was nice to be close to someone warm in the night.

Then, one night everything changed.

We both had been drinking, and I said I needed to go home,

Merri-Lee had been getting suspicious.

I kissed him goodnight and was going to leave.

He told me I was too drunk, he wasn't going to let me drive.

He said he'd drive me home.

I told him he didn't have to do that, I'd be just fine.

He shook his head and I felt that arm-popping-out-of-its-socket feeling again as he led me to his car,

Only this time I liked it.

Same car, the silver Mercedes, same leather seats,

I guess I was just too tipsy not to giggle about it.

He hopped into the driver's seat like he was sober,

Even tightened my seat belt,

He always preached about stuff like that.

We swerved, we skidded, but in general we did okay.

We got to my door and I kissed his again and got out.

I turned around and saw him drive away,

But then I saw the scariest thing I could have even imagined.

His head...was on the steering wheel.

Even in my intoxicated state, I realized what was happening.

I threw my shoes off and scrambled after the car, yelling his name as I went,

But I was too late.

He slid past a red light,

And collided with a parked car.

I just ran faster,

I had to get there,

I had to talk to him again.

It didn't take long for a crowd to form,

Police sirens were everywhere.

I pushed my way to the front, but the cops wouldn't let me past,

Too much broken glass,

But I shoved past them and frantically climbed into the passenger's seat.

I must have kneeled on three shards, but I didn't care.

I cradled his head on my shoulder and just sobbed hysterically.

He couldn't be gone.

He wasn't.

The cops screamed at me and pulled on me but I wouldn't budge.

Then I heard a familiar voice,

Derrick.

I looked at him with tearing bloodshot eyes, and I could see in his eyes he was upset too.

He lifted me out of the car,

I didn't resist,

At least I knew he cared, unlike all of these passersby and faceless police officers and paramedics.

I begged to get into the ambulence with them, but Derrick just gripped me.

He told me he was going to take me home.

He hoisted me up higher and carried me to me room and let me down on a couch.

I asked Derrick if Josh was going to be okay.

He didn't have to say a word,

I just looked at him, and his tears told me the answer.

I cried into his shoulder, Josh's blood drying on my palm.

Derrick tried to stifle his sobs, but I hugged him tightly.

I wasn't alone.

The next day we got the official word.

I only 'knew' Josh Hotz for two months.

But his life and his death taught me something that numerous safety warnings, fretful parents, and danger lessons couldn't teach me.

If you play with fire,

You will get burned.


End file.
